


Solangelo Dining Pavillion

by CertifiedFangirl



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedFangirl/pseuds/CertifiedFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Nico getting to know each other better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solangelo Dining Pavillion

**Author's Note:**

> My mom wrote this

The dining Pavilion at Camp Half Blood was, in general, a cheerful, loud, social place. Teenage demigods left to their own devices were especially happy to eat their favorite foods surrounded by friends and siblings in what was probably the safest place many of them had ever lived in. The magical properties of food at Camp lent to the cheerful boisterousness of the place.   
So it was totally out of place, and at the same time, totally characteristic of Nico Di Angelo to sit alone in the darkest corner he could find (no small feat in a pavilion). Right elbow on the table propping up his head in his hand. Picking listlessly at his scrambled eggs, he sighed loudly at nothing in particular.  
He felt a hand on his forearm and quickly looked up into the bright, expectant face of Will Solace. Damn, nobody should look that handsome before morning coffee.  
“Listlessness, lack of energy, lack of purpose? Could be Iron deficiency, or… listen, why don’t you stop by the infirmary for a checkup?”  
“I feel fine, I just…” Nico looked down, blushing hard and hating himself for it.   
“Great, I expect to see you soon, Di Angelo…maybe in time for my lunch break…” Will winked at Nico over his shoulder. Raising just his eyes, Nico watched Will Solace as he walked away. The tall blonde boy stopped at the Apollo table, leaning down to hear one of his siblings then swiping a Golden Delicious apple as he left.   
Nico felt a tingle of excitement in his belly. As hard as it was to believe, Will really did want to see him. And Nico wanted to see Will too, although he had spent several days actively avoiding him. Their last meeting made his heart race just thinking about it.

*** *** *** ***

Soon after the Battle with Gaia, Will had insisted “Doctor’s orders” that Nico spend three days in the infirmary. During those three days, Will had been busy and the infirmary crowded with those injured in the battle, but still he stopped by Nico’s bedside every chance he could.   
The third evening of Nico’s stay, Will Solace stopped by on the end of his shift. The Infirmary cabin was beginning to settle down. Most of the injured had healed to the point that they could recover best in their own cabins or, in some cases, their mortal homes. Many of the patients were in the front room watching a movie. The lights had been lowered, and now Will pulled up a folding chair next to Nico’s bed and took Nico’s hands in his. He examined Nico’s smooth, pale hands and held them in his own long dexterous fingers.   
“It’s nice to finally sit down and be with you,“ Will had looked directly into Nico’s dark eyes with his own brilliant ones. “This has been a really scary time for demigods. So many wounded, so many lost.” His voice cracked a little at the end, from exhaustion and emotion.   
Nico nodded. He was having a hard time breathing normally with Will so close and and didn’t trust himself to speak.   
“I mean, you. You suffered so much to protect us all!”  
“I just did what I had to, like you,” Nico said gruffly.  
“I didn’t do much, it’s just that we Healers see so much pain, so much waste. Sorry, I’m just tired. “Will rubbed his eyes, yawned, and slumped forward. Nico was torn between the desire to comfort Will and the desire the feel the smooth skin on the back of his neck. He wanted to gather the tall blonde into his arms and pat his back and “there-there” him like a baby.  
“Solace, it is ok even for the great and handsome son of Apollo to admit to being tired—“ Nico began wryly.  
“Wait, you just said I’m handsome. You think I’m handsome!” Will straightened up and beamed.  
“Well, I mean...” Nico sputtered.   
Will Solace, still holding Nico di Angelo’s hands leaned in and kissed Nico firmly on the lips.   
The he stood up, pushed back his chair, and left the room before Nico could even form a coherent thought, let alone word.

*** *** *** *** ***

Now, almost a week had gone by since that kiss, and Nico was all nerves as he approached the infirmary again. He had already stopped back in the Hades Cabin to wash up. He put on a cleaner black t shirt, combed his spiky hair before pulling on a black stocking cap, and brushed his teeth, twice. There was nothing he could do about his skinny physique and pale complexion, made skinnier and ghostlier by the challenges of the last several months. “Hah, I look like a kid who has been stuck in a jar for weeks!” he said acidly to his reflection.

Technically he was supposed to be at Swordsmanship Drills, but his excuse that he was stopping by the infirmary for a checkup was easily accepted. Not that anyone was really paying attention right now. Still, with so much up in the air, Mr. D had insisted on some sort of schedule to keep campers settled and in shape.


End file.
